Lady Ranger
by Castiel4ever
Summary: A deep worry set within her heart at her brothers unwavering attention to the ring. The greedy spark that lit within his eyes almost had her backing away from him. Her brother was a proud and loyal man. He was a protector, happy with his duty as the city's defender. For it to change her brother so completely, she knew it was right to be feared.
1. Chapter 1

Faramir looked around at the celebrating rangers with a grin, they had just won a great victory in Ithilien. While they had only managed to keep the western shore  
while the orcs inhabited the eastern shore it was still a great accomplishment. A battle that had lasted six days and unfortunately cost them many good men and the  
bridge joining the shore together.  
The rangers were happy and drinking deeply from mugs of ale and clapping each other on the back, they were all wounded and tired but in good spirits, they rarely  
had anything to celebrate.  
Looking up as his brother approached he smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"We did well here today little brother" Boromir told him and Faramir nodded.  
"Indeed" He agreed.  
The Rangers of Ithilien had joined forces with Boromirs solders for the battle as there had not been enough solders or rangers to make the stand alone and so there  
were soldiers dotted around in heavy silver armor that could be easily seen. While the rangers were dressed in lighter, darker clothes for invisibility in the wild.  
"Here, brothers" A husky voice said from behind them and they turned to see Morwen with three mugs in her hand and a large smile on her was clad in the same garb as Faramir was as she was one of the best rangers of Ithilien and highly respected among the rangers. Boromir and Faramir took a hug each and they clanged mugs. "To family and Gondor" Boromir said and Faramir exchanged a grin with his younger sister before they mimicked his words then drunk deeply from their mugs.

Morwen was the first and only female ranger, if he could Faramir and Boromir would make it so their sister wouldn't fight but she had been a ranger since she was a child of nine and refused to do anything else. Faramir thought that the only reason their father aloud her to become one of them was because he wanted rid of her  
and was hoping she died in battle, but she had been a ranger for seven years now and had saved every ranger in their company including him more then once and he knew the rangers viewed her as another brother.  
"Remember today, brothers. For today everything is good" Morwen told them in her husky low voice and Boromir wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a large smile.  
"You were wonderful out there sister, i think you killed half of them by yourself" He teased and Faramir laughed when Morwen elbowed him.  
"Aye, someone had to cover for you" She teased back and Boromir gasped.  
"Are you questioning my abilities,ranger?" He said in a serious voice but his gray eyes were laughing.  
"And if i am, what are you going to do about it Boromir" Morwen challenged back.  
"I shall challenge you," He told her his hand going to her sword.  
"Not if i challenge you first, Lord Boromir" She teased back while Faramir watched them laughing. He missed this, being with his family without..  
"Where is he? where is my first-born" He heard a deep voice say and turned to see his father. The smile was immediately erased from his face and Boromir stopped laughing with Morwen while Morwens face whipped of all emotion, as they watched their father move towords them.  
"Couldn't he give us a moment, for pities sake" Boromir muttered then their father saw them and approached with arms open and eyes only for Boromir.  
"Father" Boromir exclaimed with exaggerated happiness and gave the man a short embrace before leading him back to Morwen and Faramir who he could see had moved closer together.  
"They say you won the battle almost single-handedly" Denethor said showing no recognition of his two youngest children and Boromir gritted his jaw. It wasn't that he didn't love his father, because he did. He loved him deeply, he just could not understand why the man insisted on acting as though his siblings were a burden to him instead of a blessing.  
"They exaggerate, the victory belongs to Faramir and Morwen also" He told his father hoping at that at least his recognition would comfort his younger brother. His good intentions were for naught it seemed as Denethor's face was twisted in a deep sneer of loathing as he turned to Faramir and Morwen.  
"And who's fault is it that we lost Ithilien in the first place" He said disdainfully and Morwen clenched her jaw, the only outward sign of the anger her fathers words inspired. Hurt flashed across Faramir's eyes and then it was gone.  
"There were to many and us too few.." He tried to explain but Denthor waved his words away as though he was swatting a pest much to Morwens disgust.  
"I have a task for you" He told Boromir, firmly grasping his arm he lead his eldest away to talk in private without a word to his two youngest. Sighing, Boromir tossed them a look of sorrow over his shoulder as he aloud himself to be herded away.  
Hearing Faramir sigh Morwen glanced over to find a his shoulders slumped and a frown etched into his gentle features.  
"You shouldn't let him get to you so, brother" His sister told him and he looked into clear gray eyes the shade of which was identical to his own only her's were a little larger.  
Sometime he wondered who is father treated worse, himself or his sister. While he was extremely hard on Faramir at least he had knowledge his existence unlike Morwen, it was as if she didn't exist to him.

Morwen had grown up being ignored by their father and so she had hardened herself to him. As far as Morwen knew Denethor was a harsh and arrogant man who ignored anyone that he didn't view as important but Faramir remember a time when he was a kind, good ruler and a doting father and husband so it still hurt and so it still sent a stab to his heart when he treated Faramir as such.  
"I know, but i cant help it" He replied taking a drink of ale.  
"You know Ithilien being over run was not your fault, don't you?' Morwen felt the need to ensure remembering clearly the look of guilt that had crossed his face at Denethors words. 'If i was the captain i would have made the same choice to retreat, had you not. We would all be lying  
dead right now" She told him. Glancing down at the woman, for that was what she was now, as much as he and Boromir hated to admit it, he smiled gently.  
"What would i do without you sister?" He teased his mood brightening at the smile that stretched Morwens own lips..  
"You would not have lasted nearly as long without me to care for you" She teased back but then the smile disappeared as soon as it arrived warning Faramir to the approach of his father who was striding after Boromir towards them.  
"My place is here. not in Rivendell!" They heard Boromir argue. The two youngest siblings exchanged a worried look they had never witnessed their brother deny Denethor anything.  
"If there is need to go to Rivendell, let me go in his stead" Faramir volunteered calmly. If asked he would insist that he did so simply because of his brothers distress but truthfully deep in his heart it was because just once he wished for his father to look upon him with the same look he bestowed upon Boromir, The look of a proud father.  
"You would like that wouldn't you?', Denethor sneered angrily in response. 'A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor to prove his worth. No. I entrust this task to Boromir alone, he i know will not fail me"  
The hate and disappointment in his voice almost brought faramir to his knees. No matter how old he got and how many times he was dismissed it still felt like a blade to the chest when his father the man he looked up to spat venom through his words. Seeing Faramirs shoulders slump once more and his head lower in pain Morwen was sure that she had never hated any man as much as she despised her father


	2. Chapter 2

"Rivendell is a long way and i will have to pass close to Mordor" Boromir said with a defeated sigh and his father frowned.  
"Take three with you" The steward orderd and then without another word to Faramir or Morwen he left to go back to his horse.  
For the three siblings the celebration had officially ended.  
Fifteen minutes later found all three looking over a map of middle earth within the destroyed city plotting the safest path Boromir would take.  
"If i cut through 'Enedwith' i can cut the journey by four weeks, but it will still be a month long travel on horse back" Boromir finally decided tracing the landmark with his eyes before sighing and rubbing the back of his aching head. His sister, noting the distressed frown on his face gently placed a supporting hand upon his back.  
"Who will you take with you?" Faramir asked softly, eyeing his brother's tired expression.  
"I believe it would be best to take Ranger, as much as i hate to admit it i will need those who excel in stealth and we all know im about as silent as a mumakil"  
Faramir laughed at his brothers true assessment of himself while Morwen snorted in amusement.  
"Very well you should take Mablung, Loren and..."Faramir started wishing it could be him that accompanied his brother but he was needed here.  
"Me"His sister interrupted. The two brothers looked upon her both with different expressions. Faramir's was thoughtful while Boromir's had hardened had her words. She knew immediately that the elder of her two brothers would need more convincing then the younger. Faramir had to agree no matter how much he hated himself for it, he would feel better if she was there to protect Boromir. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mablung and Loren because he did, but they were loyal to Faramir not Boromir and wouldn't protect him at the expense of their lives but Morwen would.  
Taking in his brothers stubborn eyes and the straightening of his shoulders faramir knew he was preparing himself to argue and so interrupted before he could and ended up with a broken nose. It wouldn't be the first time he had underestimated their sister only to end up seeing the healer because of Morwens anger at their smothering.  
"She's right. Morwen, Mablung and Loren are the best riders in the company." Faramir told his brother. Morwen noting her brothers remaining hesitation narrowed her eyes in warnin,g an action he did not miss.  
"Ill inform Mablung and Loren and get the horses saddled" She told them making it clear that Boromir did not have any choice in the matter. Both she and Faramir had agreed that it was the best course of action and Faramir was her captain, not Boromir. With one last narrowed gaze at the older man she moved away from them towards where the rangers were gathered.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea brother?" Boromir asked quietly unwilling for the volatile young woman to hear him.  
"Morwen has served under me since she was eighteen Boromir and i am judging her as a ranger not as my kin. She is one of the best rangers here and a fair rider, you know this well brother. She may be a woman and our sister but she was born to be a ranger and i think it best you accept that she intends to accompany you or you will be riding to Rivendell with two black eyes and a broken nose', He told his older brother who shot him a glare at the reminder of the injuries Morwen inflicted upon him in her youth.  
"If you say it like that are you sure you can manage without her for a while?" Boromir finally attempted to joke, and with Faramirs small chuckle the heaviness between them lifted.  
"She may be a great ranger but she is still my sister and as much as i love her i could use a break form her company" Faramir joked back.  
"And i feel the same brother, as you snore in your sleep" Their sister said as she moved back towards them, with Mablung and Loren following leading the horses in hand already saddled and prepared.  
Faramir chuckled then sobered as he watched Mablung and Loren mount their horses.  
"I will miss you sister, make sure you take care of our brother" He said and Morwen smiled gently clasping wrists in a warrior fashion before Faramir pulled her into a tight hug, one she gladly returned. While he believed in her entirely she was still his sister, the instinct to protect her was carved into his very heart and to know that she would be to far to gain any help from him should she need it did not sit well with him.  
"Should it not be you telling me to protect our younger sibling?" Boromir joked forcing Faramir to pulled back from Morwen as he was reminded about their audience and moved to embrace their older brother.  
"Perhaps, but i trust Morwen to be able to take care of herself, you on the other hand." Faramir joked and they chuckled. No longer able to put off the long journey ahead both Boromir and Morwen swung themselves onto their saddles. "Take care of yourself brother" Boromir said before he began to trot away from them. "May the gods guard and protect you Faramir, you and the company" His sister said kissing her fingers then touching them to his forehead before she too followed after Boromir. Faramir nodded in farewell to Mablung and Loren as they followed after his siblings. "May the gods be with you as well, sister" He whispered to himself as he watched them get further and further away with a sinking feeling in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Again i don't claim any credit for J.R.R.T's masterpiece. All of the characters bar Morwen belong to Tolkien.

* * *

_/The thick smoke in the air burned Morwens throat as she sat crouched low within the treeline. The laughs and screeches of the party of orcs they had been hunting for three days caused her frame to stiffen. She was more then ready for Faramirs signal to begin the ambush. Softly caressing the feathers of her arrow she quietly notched it within her long bow as Faramir gave the signal for them to ready themselves. Breathing in deeply through her nose she ignored the tingling the smoke caused as it attacked her senses and exhaled as Faramir finally gave the signal and her arrow was released. The orcs laughter turned to squeals as arrows rained down upon them from all four sides._

_Grunting Morwen grimaced as she heaved the carcass of one of the abominations into the growing fire. The battle had been annoyingly easy,once the orcs had realized they were under attack from a party seemingly larger then their own they attempted to flee into the tree lines. Unfortunately for them they ran straight into the rangers. After that it was simply a matter of hunting down the few that had managed to slip passed. Morwen however was not on the team hunting them down, instead she was with Mablung and Griply disposing of the body's. Straightening her back she frowned as she caught movement from beside the orcs abandoned fire. Pulling out her blade she cautiously began to approach as the beings movement became more erratic. The sight that met her as she gained a clear view honestly surprised her. She had been expecting an injured orc attempting to crawl away as they were distracted. What she hadn't expected was a horse. While it was hard to see under the blood and wounds scattered along its hide it was definitely a horse. Sighing she moved towards the poor beast intent on putting it out of its misery when they animal inhaled deeply and looked right at her. Its eyes were wide and dark almost human as it stared at her angrily, almost daring her to come any closer._

_'I thought the poor bastard was dead', Griply breathed as he moved along side her curious at what held her attention for so long. 'Those pests definitely did one hell of a number on im'._

_Morwen agreed, his main which used to be a rich black was ripped out of his neck in chunks along with sections of hair along his body. His muscular neck had a deep wound just above his shoulder and another ran along his side. Almost as through the orcs were trying to cut him open as through you would cut open a rabbit to prepare it for eating. Lowering her sword, Morwen lay it on the ground before raising her hands and slowly approaching the beast._

_'Griply get me a water skin and the medical pouch', she ordered over her shoulder as she slowly edged closer to the angry horse._

_'What?', he blinked. 'Morwen the beast wont last, the only thing for him is to be killed'._

_'Anything that fights for their lives as hard as he obviously did and still has enough anger within them to want revenge this close to death, definitely deserves the chance to live. Now get me the pouch', she responded pausing as the horse attempted to kick out at her when she got to close, his breathing heavy. Muttering under his breath Griply left to do as he was asked._

_'Easy Beast, if you want to live long enough to gain revenge, then you need to allow me to heal you'./_

* * *

It took them a week to reach Gondors boarders and then another week to pass over the hills of 'whice'. Taking breaks only to rest and water the horses during the  
day then resting during the night before setting off again before dawn.  
They were lucky and didn't run into any trouble until the reached the borders of Sunland and came across an orc scout, luckily they caught it unaware and were able to dispose of it and move on before it could inform the other orcs of its party.  
While passing through they never encountered another person as they avoided all towns which added a couple of days to the journey but they could not risk it.  
Finally after 128 days of none stop traveling they came to the forests of Rivendell. When there they slowed down from a fast trot to a walk so they could take in the beautiful forests around them. Morwen knew as soon as they entered Rivendell, not only because of the beauty of the city around them but also because of the feeling of safety and peace that suddenly over whelmed her.  
They were met at the gates by two of the most handsome men well elves Morwen had ever seen. They were tall with dark hair that was worn shoulderlenght and strong muscular builds as well as the bluest eyes she had ever seen, they looked to similar to be anything but twins.

"Suilaid, o man dor tuliel le?" (Greetings, where do you hail from) One of the elvish men said and Boromir looked back at Morwen, His face frustrated and for the first time he wished that he had joined his sister and brother as they learned elvish instead of playing tricks on the castle guards. Morwen looked about ready to answer when the other man turned to the one who spoke.

"Elladan, lain ia en adan (Elladan, they are of men) im hu nem neled lain nunrath le" (i do not think they understand you) he said and Elladan nodded then turned back to them not looking at all sorry.

"I apologies my lord. I asked where you hail from" He said and Boromir looked slightly annoyed.

"We hail from Gondor" He replied struggling to keep his voice polite.

"That is no short distance you must be tired. Come, we will show you to a room for a bath and rest before the council takes place. I am Elrohir and this is my brother Elladan" The polite elf told them.

Boromir dismounted from his horse and gave a short bow. Morwen and her two fellow rangers followed his lead.  
"Well met, Elladan and Elrohir. I am Boromir, and a chance to rest would be most welcome" Boromir said and Morwen was glad that Boromir didn't introduce her or her men.  
The whole point of a ranger is to remain invisible and she preferred it that way at least until she got her bearings and learned how the elves would react to her true gender.

Two elves approached them and silently took the horses by their rains and tried to lead them away but her horse, Beast went to take a bite out of the elf and he stepped back just in time to avoid it. She looked over at Mablung to speak for her. She had her hood up covering her face and her cloak was wrapped around her so they would not see the slightly bigger curve to the hips or her slightly plumped chest. she didn't want to be recognized as a woman yet.

"He is a violent beast, as long as you stay out of reach of his mouth you should be fine. But be prepared he also tends to kick" He told them and the elf hesitated for a moment before taking the rains again this time standing a little further away from his mouth.

Morwen grinned slightly, her horse was a violent beast, he bite, kicked,both horses and men. he bucked and reared, and would roll in a stream or rub you off on a tree given any chance but he also had his good points. She rescued him from a band of orcs as they were about to eat him, but he still held the scar along his neck and stomach thanks of the orcs attempting to skewer him. But he was a horse and she was happy to have been riding again after her childhood follie died in an attack. Over time she discovered that he was strong, enduring, faster  
than he looked, and he could live on next to nothing. Also he was fearless, orcs large or small he took as a personal insult where as most horses would be spooked by the loud noises the orcs made during their battle cries, Beast was deaf to it.

"Why do you ride on such a beast?" Elladan asked Mablung assuming it was him who ride the unfortunate looking horse

"He has his strong points" Mablung answered vaguely, glancing at Morwen with a raised eyebrow. Truthfully he had always wondered the same.

"Please follow me, Elladan will you inform ada of their arrival?" Elrohir asked and his brother nodded, with another bow at Boromir he departed.  
Then Elrohir began leading them passed the beautiful gardens and elves. There didn't seem to be an ugly in sight. Morwen knew that if she didn't spend her days covered in dirt, her clothes torn and hair messy and cared more of her appearance, she may have felt very plain. But then next to the elves, every human woman looked plain.

As they were lead by Elrohir, Morwen forced herself to ignore the beauty of rivendell and instead focused on burning the passages they took into her mind so that she would be able to find her way back to the main garden again and also the way to Boromir's room.

Morwen was given a room with Mablung and Loren which she was fine with as she was used to being around her fellow rangers, if she was being honest she wouldn't have felt comfortable if they were all given separate rooms.  
The decoration in the room was as beautiful as the decoration of the house.  
Finally out of sight from prying eyes she threw down her hood and took off her cloak.

"So who is washing first then?" Loren asked with a grin after he finished exploring their new surroundings. Morwen chuckled.

"You two can argue about it. I do not mind going last" She replied and Loren turned to Mablung.

"Go ahead Loren you need a bath the most" Mablung teased and Morwen snorted a laugh while Loren glared but didn't argue he simply moved into the adjoined room.

"What do you think this council will be about?" Mablung asked her after a moment of silence and she sighed.

"I do not know, Mablung but whatever it is, my instincts tell me that it is dangerous" She replied as she went into her small pouch and took out a book of elvish poetry that she took around with her on her travels. She never removed it from her pouch as it belonged to her mother and was her most prized possessions. One of her very few possessions. Moving constantly through the wild and having to be prepared to leave at a moments notice meant that you could never hold onto all of your belongings. Her blankets and water skin was constantly getting left behind, much to Faramirs annoyance.

"Do you think they will allow you to take part in the council as well" Mablung asked and she looked up at him.

"They will have no choice" She said with a slight grin and he laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hey guys, just like to say thank you to everyone who sent a review and apologize for taking so long to update. Its hard finding the time to do so bit i'm hoping to set a specific day that my story's will be updated. Most likely will be a Sunday its pretty much the only day i have off work. We will have to see how it goes : )

* * *

Two hours later they were all washed and settled in for the night and after much debate It was decided that Mablung would take the bed that night and Loren would take the couch while Morwen took the small seat, they would then swop around in the hope that all three of them got a good night sleep at some point. The only interuption they had was a visit from one of the elves offering them clothes which they all refused, choosing to stay in their ranger gear. Morwen had just finished re platting her black hair when there was a knock on the door and Boromir entered also clean and dressed in his Gondorian armor.

"The council will begin soon and i know you would demand to be present" Boromir told her and she grinned at him then pulled on her ranger cloak and pulled the hood up. Nodding at Mablung and Loren she exited the room along with Boromir.

"Are you hiding who you are from them?" Boromir asked her as they made there way to the garden where the council was to be.

"Aye" She answered simply seeing Boromir smother a smile from the corner of her eye.

They entered to see they were one of the first ones there. Morwen took a quick look around and saw who she thought to be Elrond at the head of the circle of chairs sitting in a throne like chair with Elrohir and Elladan on either side of him, they were speaking among themselves, seemingly not to pay any attention to them as they entered.  
Also in attendance was Mithrandil, looking warn and aged with worry. Beside him was a child, well at first glance he seemed to be a child but as she looked closer she noted his bare large feet and slightly pointed ears. She was immediately hit by her curiosity. Never had she seen such a creature as him. He was not fair enough to be an elf nor tall enough for that matter. He was not the race of men and the dwalves sat apart from him. Maybe he was a half dwalf if that was possible. Turning her eyes from him as a party of elves entered the garden moving silently towards their own seats. All four of them were tall and fair, Their faces sculptured and young with long light hair and bright eyes.

Trailing behind Boromir as he took his own seat, Morwen took note of another man who sat alone. He was clad in the soft fabric of the elves but he was not as fair as the forest folk nor were his ears pointed. The dark haired, unshaven man drew Morwens gaze because while he was one of her race he was the only one of them that did not wear the armor of where he hailed. As Morwen took her place standing behind her brother as he took his seat the unusual man looked over at them with thoughtful dark eyes. Looking from his questioning gaze her eyes met those of Gandalf's and she resisted the urge to scoff when he winked at her as though they shared a secret. Of course he would know she was there the manipulative old man she thought fondly.

Over the next five minutes a few more elves wondered in, all of them giving the hooded and cloaked stranger a look but none spoke to her  
until finally Elrond stood.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here today to answer the threat of mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of extinction no one can escape it, we will unite or we will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate this one doom" He spoke loudly and clearly, his light eyes passiving over all of them dramatically before they focused upon the small man.

"Bring forth the ring Frodo" He finished with a nod before retaking his seat. She watched curiously as he hesitated for a second looking towards Gandalf who gave him a reassuring nod. Finally avoiding all eyes he slid to his feet and slowly moved to where Elrond had indicating to a small stone table. With a shaking hand he placed a gold ring upon it before racing back to his chair and sighing in relief as if a large burden had been lifted from him. If this trinket was what she though it was then she had no doubt it had.  
She had spent hours as a child reading about this ring, reading of the destruction Sauron caused when he had it in his possession. Faramir used to tell her tails about Isuilder before the king of Gondor was slain by the deceiver.  
She flinched as she became aware of a quiet whispering him her mind, its promises of power, and greatness. A shock of panic ran through her as she stepped forward. The single unplanned movement enough to snap her out of her trance and the wonder she felt turned quickly to hate  
and she glared in disgust at the small ring that could bring down city's. It had to be destroyed.

"So it is true?" the almost silent whisper snapped her gaze down to her older brother. He sat with his eyes transfixed upon the ring and a sense of dread filled her heart, surely he would not be fooled by its poisoned lies.  
As she watched her brother stood as if in a daze. It was only after he was on his feet that he drew his gaze from the table to look around at the gathered races which not looked towards him at his movement.

"In a dream, i saw the eastern sky grow dark"He said taking a step towords the table.

"But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying your doom is near at hand."He continued taking another slow step forwards. She frowned, she knew this dream it was the same dream she and Faramir had shared as well, a dream that scared her.

"And so iseldores bane is found."He said extreamly close to the table. "Eseldores bane" He whispered reaching out for the ring. In a flurry of activity She took a step forward while at the same time Gandalf and Elrond stood. Elrond cried Boromirs name while Gandalf began to chant.  
As he did so the sky grew dark and the very stone around them seemed to quiver in fear of his words. She felt a stab of pain in her head and held in a gasp of pain as all of the elves appeared in extreme discomfort including Elrond who fell back into his chair. When Gandalf trailed off the sky cleared and the stone stopped shaking, the pain gradually diminished, everything returning to its natural order as though evil had never toughed it. There was a moment of silence that the elves used to compose themselves and her brother fell back into his seat, his shoulders were slumped and his face twisted in a frown. she hoped Gandalf's words had shaken him from the rings influence.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in imladrias" Elrond told Gandalf with a hard voice.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west" He told the council firmly looking around at them all.

"The ring is all together evil" He spat taking his seat again leaving them in a worried silence

"Nay, it is a gift" Boromir finally spoke and she looked at her brother in disbelief, could he not see that the ring would bring about their downfall?.

"A gift to the foes of Mordor" He continued standing up and addressing the whole council his voice held conviction as he looked around at them all.

"Why not use this ring?" He asked and continued without waiting for a reply.

"Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, Kept the forces of Mordor at bay" He said and she barely resisted rolling her eyes. There father didn't do anything but sit in at the highest peek of the city and feast while the rangers and soldiers were dying.

"By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe" He told them and this Morwen actually agreed with, it was Gondorrian blood that kept being spilt.

"Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him" He begged.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can." The rugged man interrupted and Morwen was actually glad for it.

"The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master" He told Boromir who turned to look at him.  
"And what, would a ranger know of this matter" Boromir said slowly in anger and Morwen clenched her jaw, she was a ranger and she probably knew a lot more of the rings history then her older brother did.

"This is no mere ranger" One of the elves stood to defend the man, his blue eyes like ice as he glared at her brother angrily.

"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn" The elf said and Morwen felt a stab of shock and disbelief her eyes fixed on the ranger, this was her king.

"You owe him your allegiance"The elf finished and there was a moment of silence as her brother staired at Aragorn in the same manner as her.

"Aragorn?" Boromir said in an amused disbelief. "This is eseldores heir?" He asked no one his voice still riddled with disbelief.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" The elf took pleasure in reminding him and Boromir glanced at him his face slowly turning from disbelief to anger.

"Hallow dat, Legolas" (Sit down, Legolas) Aragorn suggested calmly and the elf stared angrily at her brother for a few seconds before slowly doing as his friend asked of him. Boromir watched him sit down.

"Gondor has no king" He informed the elf. Then moved back towords his seat.

"Gondor needs no king" He anounced before sitting and throwing a glare Aragorns way.  
Morwen watched the exchange with mixed emotions, in a way she was glad to have seen Aragorn but in another she was as angry as Boromir. Why hadn't he returned to Gondor?

"Aragorn is right" Gndalf announced after a tense silence "we cannot use it"  
Elrond stood to address them all "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed", he agreed and Morwen noticed his gaze narrow upon her brother. It was silent as Elrond re took his seat before the dwalf grasped a hold of his axe.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked jumping from his seat before taking a hard swing at the ring. She watched in muted fear as he was thrown back his form hitting the stone floor with a loud bang and the axe shattered raining pieces of blade around them, the ring however remained undamaged.


	5. Chapter 5

The dwalves rushed to help the bewildered dwalf to his feet.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft that we here posses." Elrond told him and Morwen rolled her eyes, if any of them bothered to learn some history they would know this. Looking over at the hobbit she noticed he appeared to be in pain and frowned, of course, he carried the ring to Rivendell. It would be expected that it affected him in some way, his ability to carry it this far left her in awe of the small creature.

"The ring was made in the fires of mount doom, only there can it be unmade" Elrond announced. Morwen sighed, of course it wouldn't be easy.

"It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came, one of you must do this" He told the council.

She looked around as the council was silent, none stepped foreword to take on the task. The room was filled with the best leaders from the different settlements and none of them had the courage to take the ring. She found that amusing.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor" Her brother spoke again after rubbing his forehead. At least he was actually saying something that made sense this time.

"Its black gates are guarded by more then just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great eye, is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly".

She silently agreed with him on the amount of men. Ten thousand would draw to much attention, perhaps it could be done with a team of rangers, five or six as they were silent and quick, if anyone was able to slip into Mordor it would be rangers, the only problem would be in the carrying of the ring. She did not even trust herself to carry the ring for she knew of its ability to turn even the most kindest most honorable men into greedy killers.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" The elf Legolas said standing once again "The ring must be destroyed"

"And i suppose you think your the one to do it" The dwalf Gimli argued standing in return, however his height did very little to intimidate the tall willowy elf.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Her brother demanded his voice also risen as he too stood.

"I will die before i see the ring in the hands of an elf, never trust an elf" The dwalf sneered egnoring her brothers words. At his insult the rest of the elves stood followed by the dwalves, while Legolas held back the elves in the hopes of preventing the argument from turning into a physical battle.

She sighed, Aragorn, Lord Elrond and his sons were the only ones who remained seated. Gandalf shook his head and stood trying to stop the fighting but it only added to the noise level. Looking over at the smallest member of the council Morwen saw that his eyes were fixed upon the ring seemingly completely oblivious to the loud argument happening before him. He stared transfixed for a few seconds before suddenly jumping to his feet and tried shouting over the noise.

"I will take it!" He repeated and the men finally quietened down turning to stare at the brave but perhaps foolish hobbit.

"I will take the ring to Mordor" He announced again.

"Though i do not know the way" He added in a less certain voice and she felt a small smile come to her face.

"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bare" The wizard told him moving to stand behind the hobbit.  
She saw Aragorn stand out the corner of her eye and focused on him.

"By my life or death, i can protect you. I will." He swore then moved to kneel infront of the hobbit. "You have my sword" He told Frodo before standing and moving next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow"The elf Legolas added also standing beside him.

"And my ax" The dwalf also promised and stood beside Legolas although neither of them looked very happy about it.  
There was a moment of silence.

"You carry the fates of us all little one" Her brother said moving towards them.

"If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done" He added and Morwen clenched her jaw, she understood his need to do this but at the same time wished he didn't. She feared that the ring had already began to take a hold of her brother and that fact scared her. Boromir may be prideful and at times bull headed but he was a good man. He was a protector and he would do anything to ensure the safety of their city, but it would seem that something had convinced him that the ring would be their salvation and she knew he would try once again to have possession of it.

"Here!" A second hobbit suddenly popped up from a bush and ran out to stand beside Frodo. "Mr Frodo's not going any where without me" He announced stubbornly.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you two, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not" Elrond said and Morwen looked towards the door when two more hiding hobbits too ran to stand beside the two hobbits already present.

"Where coming to! They'll have to send us home tied up in sacks to stop us" One of them told Frodo.

"Any way you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest..thing"The younger looking of the two said and Morwen almost laughed.

"Well that ruled you out pip"The one who spoke to Frodo said.

Smiling slightly she moved to leave the garden and rejoin her fellow rangers when Gandalf cleared his throat.

"And what of you Morwen? It would do us well to have a Ranger of Ithilien on this quest"He said and she turned with a sigh, so much for keeping her identity a secret.

Now the entire council was staring at her curiously. She looked at her brother to see he was looking at her slightly fearfully.

"My place is in Gondor, i was simply here as Lord Boromir's riding companion" She said simply.

Gandalf approached her and took her by her shoulders. She had to look up at his face, although she wasn't exactly short she was 5'9" and so could pass for a young lad when she had to, but he was taller.

"I am asking you as a friend to accompany us Morwen, i fear we will need your help during this journey" He said and she sighed. His gray eyes were begging her and she couldn't refuse,she held to much respect for Gandalf to do so.

"Very well Mithrandil" She told the wizard then turned to Frodo.

"If you will accept my help on this quest master Baggins?" She said and he peered at her for a few seconds.  
"Your help would be most appreciated Ranger"He told her and she gave a slight bow of her head in recognition of his formally spoken agreement.

"Wont you remove your hood, friend?. So we can look upon our companion?" The elf, Legolas asked politely.

"Aye, lad. Let us be seeing you" The dwalf added far less politely and she felt a smirk cross her face, one mirrored by Boromir and Gandalf.

"Very well" She said and then pushed back her hood to reveal her face and her raven black hair that was pulled back in a braid. She heard a shocked intake of breath around the council causing Gandalf to chuckled.

"So be it, ten companions. You shall be the fellowship of the ring" Elrond announced before anyone could comment on her gender.

"Great. Were are we going?" The hobbit Pip said and she held in a smile. Elrond chose to not answer instead he addressed them again.

"You shall remain in Rivendell for three months and prepare for it is a long journey" He told them and she bowed along with the others before making her way out of the garden towards her room before any of them could question her.  
Boromir fell into stride with her while the others moved behind them.

"We must talk" He said simply and she nodded.

"I agree", her voice came out harsher then she meant it to and she saw Boromir look at her in surprise, she had never spoken to him in such a manner before. Unwilling to allow herself to feel guilt She ignored him and sped up her pace.

Frodo watched as Boromir and the lady walked ahead of them

"Is she really a ranger Gandalf?" Pippin asked and the wizard chuckled.

"One of the best in Ithilien, she is a Captain along with Faramir of Gondor" He replied. Frodo was Curious of the woman that chose to do the work of men. He of course had noticed the cloaked figure when she had entered the garden with Boromir but during the council he had forgotten she was there, she was so quiet. Although he did notice that she had taken a step foreword to try and stop Boromir from taking the ring before Gandalf spoke. Perhaps he could trust her.

"We must talk" He heard Boromir say to the woman and Frodo wondered if they were wedded.

"I agree" The woman replied in a cold, calm voice that sent shivers down his spine. He wondered why she would speak to him in such a way. Then she sped up and left Boromir behind as she turned a corner obviously towards her room.

"Do not worry Frodo. I trust Morwen and i have seen her fight. She is more then capable of protecting you" Gandalf said to him and Frodo felt himself calm, if only slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of going to her room she made her way towards the main garden and then followed the path that the elves took the horses. She then followed the horse prints in the gravel and it lead her to the stables. Entering she found it empty of all except horses. Taking a deep breath she aloud herself to calm down and made her way towards where she saw Beast. She moved some hay closer to him being careful not to touch his mouth and then took down a horse wire brush and began brushing him, skillfully avoiding him kicking out at her.

She didn't know how long she spent with the horses brushing them and patting Mablung and Loren's horses but by the time she left the stables the sun had set. The garden was just as beautiful in the moons light as it is during the day. She slowly took a walk back to the room that she was sharing with her men, to explain about her plans to go to on an extended quest.

She arrived at the room to see the two rangers sitting around a table filled with food.

"What took you so long?" Loren said with a mouth full of sausage and she laughed then took off her cloak.

"I went to see to the horses" She replied then took a seat next to Mablung and began to fill the third plate, then took a breath to explain without mentioning the ring or Boromir's reaction to it.

"So your going on a quest with your brother and some other men, that could take months maybe even years to complete?" Loren asked and she nodded.

"And is it what you want to do?" Mablung asked and she sighed.

"Not so much want to as need too. We don't set out for another three months. I plan to accompany you back to Ithilien and have a word to Faramir and a few more of the rangers before i come back" She told them. The two older men exchanged a look but knew better then to argue, when she got a though in her head there was no getting rid of it.

She was awoken the next morning by Mablung who stood over her.

"If you want to wash before Loren then i suggest you go now." He told her and if his wet hair was anything to go by he had already washed.

Sitting up with a groan she stretched to get ride of all of the pains that had developed from sleeping on a small chair, perhaps she would be more comfortable on the floor that night instead on chair. Standing she stumbled towards the bathroom and after emptying the water Mablung had used she filled it up again then set it over the fire to warm up while she began to strip down.

Once naked she took the sponge and soap and began to wash with the Luke warm water until she felt refreshed then she used a different soap to wash her long hair wishing she could just cut it but that was one thing her brothers wouldn't allow. Thinking of Boromir dampened her mood, she still needed to talk to him about what transpired during the council.

Once she was washed she took a sponge over her leather vest and boots to clean them then dried herself with one of the elven towels before she began getting dressed again. She pulled on her underwear and pulled on the tight black wrap that served to support her breasts. She was blessed with small breasts, perhaps other maidens wouldn't see them as a blessing but she did as they did not hinder her movements.

Her frame was more muscular and toned then other maidens would be. Her arms were thin with the outline of muscles and her thighs and  
legs were strong and toned. Her stomach was flat and hard, but her hips were not as small as her breasts unfortunately. They were curved and a little more prominent then she would like.

She pulled on a pair of dark gray britches, they were tight on her legs and hips and made of a light wool. Then she pulled on a dark linen undershirt that ended just above her knees. It was a dark brown and light. Over it she pulled on the thick wool over shirt which ended just below her knees and had slits going up the front and black that over lapped, that too was a dark gray. She then pulled on a long sleeved dark shirt with sleeves that had a quilted pattern. It was heavy as it had mesh inside it as a type of light armor, though not as effective as chain mail it did protect them some what and help keep in the warmth. She then pulled on her dark brown faded vest with the white tree of Gondor on the front. It ended just below her mid drift and there were laces up her sides to tie it tight.

Once done she pulled on a pair of thick socks and her leather boots followed by her shoe-toppers that covered the bottom of her legs and the top of her boots. Then she finally tied her sword around her waist before exiting the room. As soon as she did Loren moved inside grumbling a good morning at her.

Moving to the dressing table she picked up a brush and began brushing her dark hair out growling in annoyance at the knots. She was ready to just yank her hair out when Mablung took the brush from her and began gently running it through her hair getting rid of the knots allot more effectively then she did, before he began to braid it for her silently. When he was done she said a thank you then stood as he moved back to the couch.

After breakfast she left their assigned room to look around the beautiful gardens, she had no doubt her brother, Faramir will want to know all about Rivendell when she returned and she planned to be able to describe Rivendell perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gandalf P.O.V**

"Are you sure it was a good idea asking that woman to join the quest, Gandalf" Elrond asked the aged man who was standing on his balcony over looking the garden.

"Morwen is as capable perhaps even more so then a few of the other companions to defend Frodo" Gandalf answered inhaling from his pipe. He watched as a figure dressed in ranger gear walked through the gardens and was approached by Boromir. The conversation they were having looked to quickly get heated.

"Are they lovers?" Elrond asked him as he too came to stand and watch the argument.

"Lovers? No they are closer then lovers, Lord Elrond. Which is another reason i asked Morwen to join the fellowship, i fear that the ring had already began to take hold of Boromir and if there is anyone that can bring him back to himself, it is Morwen" Gandalf told the elf lord.

"That is only if she does not also get taken" Elrond replied and Gandalf chuckled.

"Now, you felt the hate she held for the ring during the council just as i did" Gandalf said as the two in the distance raised their voices.

"What are they arguing about?" He asked the elf who sighed.

"Morwen is demanding to know why Boromir wants the ring so badly and why he believed that taking it to Minas Tirith would be a good idea" He replied in a flat tone and Gandalf smiled. He knew he had won their debate regarding her joining them.

**Morwen P.O.V**

"You have to know that the ring would destroy Gondor, that is all the ring does" She told her brother harshly and Boromir sighed backing down from their argument only slightly as he rubbed a hand over his head.

"Denethor asked you to bring the ring to him didn't he?" She said quietly and it wasn't a question but Boromir nodded with a sigh that sounded like he had the weight of the free world on him, and she knew he did with Denethor's demands.

"Boromir we cannot take the ring to Gondor" She told him softening her voice and Boromir looked up at her, pain filled gray eyes met gentle but imploring gray eyes.

"I know"He replied finally then sighed again

"I'm tired, i think perhaps i will retire to my room" He said and she nodded with a small smile. He reached for her a pressed a kiss to her forehead before he walked away from her. She watched his retreating back for a few seconds then looked up at a balcony where she felt eyes on them since they began the argument and found Gandalf and Lord Elrond watching her. She dipped her head to them before turning to continue her look through the garden.

She was sat on one of the many benches over looking the garden and a beautiful waterfall when she heard footsteps approach from her left. Looking out the corner of her eye she found it was two hobbits, Pip and the one he hid in the bush with.

"My Lady?" Pip said bowing and she smiling returning it by tilting her head.

"Master Hobbits, would you care to join me?" She asked indicating to the bench beside her. They both immediately rushed to the bench and jumped up on it.

"And please call me Morwen, i am no lady" She told them.

"Its nice to meet you Lady Morwen, i'm Mary and this is Pippin" He told her and she shook both of their small hands in her own.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me in particular master hobbits?" She asked when she was silent for a few seconds and pippin elbowed Mary encouragingly.

"Yes, i apologies if i offend but i..we wanted to know. How is it that a lady such as yourself became a ranger" Mary asked curiously and a little shyly.

She laughed,and smiled at them, warming up to the innocent small men.  
"No offense taken Mary." She told him and he blushed.

"And i became a ranger because it is what i am most skilled at. I have little skill when it comes to cooking, or embroidering. I have been training to be a ranger since i was a child. And i wished to remain with my brothers and fight along side them" She replied as fully as she could and they were silent for a few seconds as if digesting the information. She saw curiosity light their features.

"What sort of things does a ranger do?" Pippin asked and she smiled.

"It is important that a ranger has excellent bowmen-ship and the ability to track and be stealthy." She replied.

"Are rangers different to soldiers like Boromir?" Mary asked. She laughed.

"Yes, very different. Boromir was always terrible with a bow but thankfully he is more then good with a sword" She joked and they laughed.

"Also he is extremely heavy footed, a ranger is to be silent when they move so that they can sneak up on their enemy to ambush them, Boromir would be able to be heard miles from them" She said with a smile. The hobbits laughed again.

"Can i ask you some questions master hobbits?" She asked and they looked at eachother then nodded.

"Where is it that you and your folk hail from?" She asked curiously.

"Well the Shire of course", Pippin spoke up proudly.

"Shire?, iv never heard of such a place. Whats it like there?." The two hobbits grinned at each other and then began to describe the shire in great detail along with the ales the food and the other hobbits. As well as the mischief that the two hobbits got into since their young days. During the conversation she found herself relaxing and enjoying their company, she found that she immediately liked them and found their innocence and enthusiasm endearing, and hoped that they didn't loose it during the long quest ahead of them.

When she was finally able to get away from the hobbits she made her way in search for Gandalf to inform him of her decision to go with Mablung and Loren back to Ithilien.

She found the aged wizard smoking on a pipe in the another of the many gardens along with Aragorn. She bowed her head in egnologment of her king and when he returned it she turned her head to Gandalf.

"The rangers that accompanied Boromir and i" She told him and he nodded his bushy gray eyebrows going up wondering where she was going with the conversation.

"I plan to accompany them back to Ithilien" She told him and he frowned.

"Morwen but.."He started.

"I will be back before the fellowship begins there quest Mithrandil" She told him calmly, ignoring Aragorn worried expression.

"Morwen, a few of the elves can accompany your men back if it is there safety you are worried about" Gandalf told her standing up and she had to look up at him, he was abnormally tall, even taller then the average man.

"It is not, Mablung and Loren are two of the best rangers in my company. I wish to accompany them because my brother deserves to know what is going on from me" She told him.

"And what does Boromir think of this?" Aragorn asked and she looked over at the handsome rugged man, her eyes and face blank of all emotion.

"It is not Boromir's decision. It is my own, and i plan to accompany them with or without your permission Mithrandil, i just thought i should inform you so that you do not wonder about my absence" She said simply and a little bit coldly.

"I will accompany you then" Aragorn said and she started in shock.

"That is not necessary, my lord. You are needed here, it would be better if you help train the hobbits and try to get on friendly terms with Lord Boromir" She told him and he stared at her for a few seconds searchingly and she held his stare. He was not her king yet and she was not going to back down, she refused to spend two months of travel with him alone.

"Very well, i know how hard it is change your mind once you put it to something, child. But i really wish that you would take someone with you so that you did not need to travel back alone" Mithrandil said gently his gray eyes imploring with her but she held firm.

"We will be leaving tomorrow" She told him instead and with one last bow turned and walked away from them, feeling their gazes on her back until she turned a corner.

* * *

A/N

Hey everyone. Iv decided to treat you to two chapters because there's been a death in the family and i'm not going to be able to upload an update for a little while. I'm hoping it wont be for too long but i cant put a timer on it. Sorry and i hope you all enjoy the chapters. x


End file.
